


The Other Woman

by Felgia_Starr



Series: Quickies & Shorties [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felgia_Starr/pseuds/Felgia_Starr
Summary: Have you ever been loved by someone who doesn't think you're worthy enough to fight for?





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta'd, and I'm shit at editing.

She watched as he moved atop her, his face flushing redder by the minute while grunts escaped his lips. Some of his blond strands fell on his forehead, his lips were blissfully swollen, and the marks on his neck that she’d caused were as clear as the day they’d met. He looked utterly unhinged and beautiful.   
  
He stilled, and she felt his cock twitching inside of her as his essence poured out. The satisfied smile that graced his face as he experienced his orgasm was enough to make her stiffen and come around him. Her cunt clenched around him as though it also feared him leaving, as though it craved his seed to impregnate her.   
  
When the orgasmic daze was long gone, he pulled himself out of her and wiped away their mixed liquids on her thighs with the white sheets of her bed.   
  
He gave her a kiss, the smile never wavering from his lips, and she kissed him back like a desperate woman. His kisses made her feel like she was the one meant for him. The way he gently cupped her cheek sent flutters in her stomach, and she couldn’t help but forget the world and pretend that she was the one he’d married, that she was the one he loved for one short moment.    
  
He was always so sweet whenever they’d finish. He caressed her curves and sucked on her tongue. He kissed her cheek and palmed her breasts. Sometimes, he would go down on her and lick her cunt clean until she screamed and begged for him again, but, sadly, tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight, his lips regretfully remained on her face.   
  
“I love you,” he whispered against her skin as though his words were true, as though she was the only woman he’d ever said those words to, as though he loved her like she loved him.    
  
He’d always been a great liar, this Hermione knew, but his lies had also always made her feel so good, so liked, and so accepted. She had to believe him, no matter how much trouble she’d get into later. She just had to believe everything he told her. If she didn’t, she feared that he’d leave her all alone, that he’d choose that perfect, pure-blooded princess, Astoria, over her.   
  
She could not declare her own words of love, however, for he might find it strange and unbecoming. He mustn’t know of the mad love that she felt for him, no matter how much she wanted to shout it to the world. She was only his secret, after all, nothing more.   
  
She watched wordlessly as he got up from her bed and redressed himself. When he was done, he threw a pouch in her direction, and she successfully caught it with one hand before he walked out of her bedroom.    
  
He had never stayed the whole night for her, not even that one night a year ago when she’d gotten sick. She knew that she wasn’t worthy of nine hours of his time because she wasn’t his wife. Only the wife, only Astoria was allowed certain privileges and that included Draco’s company for a much longer time.   
  
Opening the pouch up, she saw Galleons and jewellery. She’d never told him to leave her payment for her… services, but he had always insisted on paying her or buying her bracelets and pendants or gifting her robes and gowns she’d never use in her life. Everything he gave her made her feel dirty, made her feel cheap—like she was nothing but a whore, greedy for money and hungry for cock.   
  
Maybe she actually was.   


**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song The Other Woman. Paalam! ;)


End file.
